The present invention is related to a lighting apparatus having a plurality of plates in spaced relationship that can be made from a multitude of different materials. More specifically, the present invention is related to a lighting apparatus for low voltage or line voltage lamps that can be made having a plurality of plates in spaced relationship out of a multitude of different materials.
Lights have always been a functional necessity in any enclosure from the time they were first available. Besides the light providing a necessary function to allow people to see inside an enclosure, the lights themselves have at times taken on an esthetic or artistic quality to better enhance the environment in which they are placed. The present invention furthers this ascetic or artistic quality by allowing the apparatus for lighting to be able to be of a multitude of different materials depending on the aesthetic environment in which they are found and which the architect or designer wishes to enhance or create.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for lighting a room from the room""s ceiling. The apparatus comprises a first plate having an opening. The apparatus comprises a spacer contacting the first plate. The apparatus comprises at least a second plate having an opening contacting the spacer and maintained in spaced relationship from the first plate by the spacer. The opening of the first plate and the opening of the second plate together define a first channel. The apparatus comprises means for lighting including at least one lamp and one transformer electrically connected to the lamp. The lamp is either a low voltage or line voltage lamp. The lamp extends into the channel.
The present invention pertains to a method for forming a lighting apparatus. The method comprises the steps of contacting a spacer to a first plate with a hole. There is the step of contacting a second plate having a hole to the spacer to maintain the second plate in parallel and spaced relationship with the first plate so the holes of the first and second plates form a first channel. There is the step of connecting a lamp socket adjacent the first plate to a transformer adjacent to a canopy for either a low voltage or a line voltage lamp.
The present invention pertains to a method for lighting a room. The method comprises the steps of attaching a plurality of plates in spaced relationship and in parallel to each other to a ceiling. Each plate has a hole, and the holes of the plurality of plates together define a first channel. There is the step of introducing a low voltage or a line voltage lamp into a lamp socket connected to a transformer adjacent the first plate so the lamp is disposed in the first channel.